familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Griffin
Story Peter Löwenbräu Griffin is the obnoxious, boisterous man who is the protagonist of the show and antecedent of the title "Family Guy." He's a 43-year-old man of Irish (and partially black) descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. He was born in Mexico though, when his mother tried to abort him. They have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. He also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian out of pity who formerly lived on the street as a stray. Meeting Lois Pewtersmidt Peter first met Lois while working as a towel boy for Marguerite Pewterschmidt. He worked at Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Company for the bizarre Mr. Weed. But when Mr. Weed was accidentally killed by choking on a dinner roll that Brian was originally choking on, Peter was out of a job and had to find work elsewhere. So far, he has been seen as a knight and a fisherman in two episodes from Season 3. In one episode of Season 4 it is implied that Peter still makes a living from fishing, but has hired two Portuguese men to do most of the work. After losing his boat to a hurricane, Peter is again jobless. In Jungle Love, Peter goes to the unemployment office, he obtains a job at the Pawtucket Patriot Brewery. Initially he is placed on the line, but after indulging in the free ale, he is demoted to the shipping department, working with Opie and under Angela. Also, according to the episode Brian the Bachelor, Peter was not always a man, but this contradicts Running Mates where they show a flashback of the male child Peter where his teacher calls him "Peter". Friends Peter has three best friends - Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, and Cleveland Brown. They enjoy hanging out at their local bar, The Drunken Clam, and drinking. The four men do many things together. One time, the four friends entered a costume contest at an 80s TV convention, dressing up as the A-Team. On another occasion, their ship that they were on crashed, and were stranded on an island. Peter also has other friends such as Mort Goldman and Muriel Goldman; Dave Campbell and Dottie Campbell which he is seen around with occasionaly. Hobbies * The trombone: Peter took lessons in junior college. * Air travel: Peter managed to obtain his own helicopter (The Petercopter) and an airship (The Hindenpeter). He also once challenged Lois to a race around the World and rode a plane then as well. * Guitar: He played the song "Rock Lobster" on his guitar to cheer up Cleveland when his wife was having an affair and kicked him out of the house. * Trumpet: He plays the trumpet during Chris' open evening in Season 4. * Cup Collecting: According to Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater, Peter collects Star Wars collector cups. That may lead to a fact that Peter is a Star Wars fan Memorable Quotes *(from Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ) (Peter vouching at Congress and after seeing Stewie smoke) Lois was right! Children under four shouldn't smoke! *(from Da Boom) People of New Quahog, my vision for our future comes true! A chicken in every pot (and then holds up a pistol) and a cap in every ass! * (Singing to Cleveland Brown after he was kicked out of house) This kept me going when I had troubles: We were at the beach. Everbody had matching towels. Somebody went under a dock and there they saw a rock, but it wasn't a rock, it was a rock lobster. Rock lobster. Rock lobster. Hehehe, yeah, you'll be OK. * (After being called a fizzle) Nobody calls me a fizzle and gets away with it! Except for that one guy who called me a fizzle and then ran away, he got away with it. But most of the people who call me a fizzle don't get away with it! Actually he was the only guy to ever call me a fizzle, but after today only half the people who have ever called me a fizzle will have gotten away with it! * Yeah, climb any mountain, rent any video, dial any phone. And not just our phone, Lois, other people's phones! Decent phones, God-fearing phones, phones that everybody else gave up on, but we knew better because we were a team! * I don't say this often enough, but, uh, I'm gonna die. * Gays don't vomit. They're a very clean people. And they have been ever since they came to this country from France." * No, no, Lois, it's time I joined the ranks of great men with beards. Why do you think Jesus Christ was so popular? Cause, uh... cause of all them magic tricks? * I thought you wanted us to do a good show. I mean if you wanted us to do a bad show, we could've done Rent. * (On killing the kids from Dawson's Creek) I'm not gonna kill those kids. If they die I'll have nothing to watch on Wednesdays... (looks at the camera) ...other than the fine programs on FOX... * A degenerate, am I? Well, you are a festeezio! See, I can make up words too, sister. * What can I say about my beautiful bride except, Milk Milk Lemonade, around the corner fudge is made. (laughs) * (After being told he's fat) Okay, this is news to me. Boy, this is more awkward than having sex with a rhinoceros who doesn't love you anymore. * Pow! Right in the kisser! * Wonder twin powers, activate!... to the shape of Jayna's tampon... and now I play the waiting game. * Lois : Peter, what did you promise me last night? : Peter : That I wouldn't drink at the stag party. : Lois : And what did you do? : Peter : Drank at the stag par - whoa, I almost walked right into that one. * I would say "Come again?". And then I would laugh 'cause I said "come". * Peter : Lois, you've got a sick mind! : Lois : No, Peter, I'm talking about making love. : Peter: Oh, I thought you wanted us to murder the children and harvest their organs for beer money. * (Meg is sitting at table in kitchen) Meg, who let you back in the house? * Lois : Peter, why are we stopped? : Peter : (Peter is at drive-thru window) Yeah, I'll have three cheeseburgers... : Lois : Peter, for God's sake, she's having a baby! : Peter : Oh, that's right... uh, and a kid's meal... and uh, I-I guess I'll have fries... if I have fries, is anyone else gonna have any? Cause, uh, I don't wanna be the only one eating them, I'll feel like a fatty. * (Peter has to make up a name) : Woman : I'm keeping an eye on you. What's your name? : Peter : Um, my name? (sees a pea on a plate) Uh.. Pea... (sees a girl crying)... Tear... (sees a griffin fly through the window).. uh, griffin. Y-yeah, Peter Griffin. Ah, crap! * All right, I'll talk to him, Lois. But, uh, you know when my father wants something, it's like sex with Kobe Bryant. You can kick and scream all you want, but it, uh... it's gonna happen. * (on eating Lois's famous "Noodle Caboodle") : Peter : Lois, what are these hard things? : Lois : M&Ms - I ran out of paprika. * Let's go drink until we can't feel feelings anymore! * (upon being found drunk)I'm not drunk, I'm just exhausted 'cause I've been up all night drinking. * Canada Sucks (while at the Indian casino) * (After being shot with many tranquilizer darts) But, I don't wanna feed grandma bacon while she's in the bathtub. * On Tuesdays, you get wave your penis at traffic. * (Being interrogated on suspect of Lois Griffin's death) Peter: ...like God did when he made Rosie O' Donald Angel 1: You cna't put a vagina on this man. God: (Drunk) Why not? I'm God. Angel 1: Well, what do you want to do about the breasts? God: Ahhh...take a couple out of the bin we can't find matches for. Relatives Nate Griffin (paternal great-great-great-great-grandfather) Jabba the Griffin (paternal great-granduncle) Huck Griffin,Juarez Griffin and Osias Griffin (paternal great-grandfather they are all one and the same) Great Grandpa (paternal grandfather) Francis Griffin (step-father) Mickey McFinnigan (father) Thelma Griffin (mother) Thaddeus Griffin (twin brother) Kathy Griffin (maternal cousin) Rufus Griffin (cousin) Thomas Griffin (distant cousin) Mrs. Thomas Griffin (distant cousin-in-law) Baby Thomas Griffin (distant nephew) Stewie Cruise (nephew) Jerry Pewterschmidt (uncle-in-law) Marguerite Pewterschmidt and Lil Pewterschmidt (grandaunts-in-law) Carter Pewterschmidt (father-in-law) Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother-in-law) Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (sisters-in-law) Patrick Pewterschmidt (brother-in-law) Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (unnamed nephew) Lois Pewterschmidt Griffin (wife) Meg Griffin (daughter) Chris Griffin (son) Stewie Griffin (son) Bertram (Son.(sperm bank)) Griffin, Peter Griffin, Peter